


XXY

by Sukary



Series: XXX [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Kissing, M/M, Porn, Post Hogwarts AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukary/pseuds/Sukary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco tiene un problema con el sexo, o con la falta de él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	XXY

**Author's Note:**

> Última parte de la serie 'XXX'. Espero que os guste :) Capítulo único.
> 
> Disclaimer: el universo Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a quienes adquiriesen los derechos de explotación. No tengo ánimo de lucro al publicar esta historia.

Llevábamos tres semanas sin follar y el muy hijo de puta creía que lo estaba haciendo bien.

-Teniendo en cuenta lo mal que se te da la cocina, esta lubina no se te ha chamuscado tanto, Draco. Un poco sosa, pero eso es algo que podemos remediar.

_Teniendo en cuenta_ que nunca antes había utilizado aparatos muggles y que, por otra parte, no había cocinado en mi vida, no entiendo por qué estas repitiendo, _cielín_. Pero llevo cerca de cuatro horas encerrado en la cocina ( _una_ para saber cómo demonios funcionaba el puto horno de mis cojones) mientras tú acababas tu turno en el Ministerio y, no sé, podrías tener algo más de consideración para la próxima vez que se me ocurra hacerme el romántico.

-No te preocupes, a partir de ahora compraré un elfo y le indicaré cómo quiero, _exactamente_ , que sepa nuestra comida.-le dije, despacio y con un leve mosqueo que no quise disimular, clavando mis ojos en los suyos acompañado de una de mis habituales sonrisas falsas de “parezco feliz pero en realidad estoy cagándome en tus muertos” que con los años no he dejado de perfeccionar.- Creo que se me da mejor mandar que cocinar.

Fue instantáneo. Harry se sintió culpable. Era tan predecible… le llorabas un poquito y al momento se le caía el alma a los pies. Entonces pensé que él no tenía la culpa de haberme molestado con ese comentario, básicamente porque ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que me había ofendido. En realidad, él _nunca_ se daba cuenta de nada. Ser sutil con Harry era tan o más inútil que hablarle a una pared, y eso constituía un problema en nuestra relación porque yo era la sutileza personificada. No es culpa mía, me viene de familia: con pocas palabras y de forma indirecta la generación Malfoy ha aprendido a expresar justamente lo que deseaba, consiguiendo derribar las barreras que postergaban convertirnos en lo que, hoy en día, podemos presumir ser.

De ahí venía, precisamente también, el problema de la falta de sexo: yo le pedía discretamente a Harry todos los días y a todas horas un poquito de él (con la primera semana a pan y agua ya me sirvió para demostrarme que quería iniciar conmigo algo más que una mera relación de polvos ocasionales) pero Harry, naturalmente, no se enteraba ni de la misa media. El muy idiota seguía convencido de que _todavía_ tenía que guardar la polla a buen recaudo dentro de los pantalones.

Y yo ya estaba que me subía por las paredes.

-He cocinado yo, _ergo_ , friegas tú.-lógica matemática. Harry asintió mientras terminaba de cenar. Yo, por mi parte, me levanté de la silla y a golpe de varita lancé todos los cacharros de la mesa al fregadero de la cocina. No conocía los hechizos de limpieza clásicos, así que librarme de las tareas domésticas legándoselas a Harry siempre era un placer.

-Oye, Draco.-estaba a punto de subir las escaleras hacia nuestro dormitorio cuando me llamó. Me di la vuelta y esperé, paciente.- Kingsley me ha dado dos entradas para la ópera.

La ópera. Me sonaba. Mmmm. Sí. Era muggle y elitista. Muy como era yo antes. _Basura_.

-Llévate a Granger,- le dije mientras empezaba a subir los escalones de dos en dos y apenas le daba tiempo de salir en mi busca para mirarme con esa dulce carita de “andaaaa…ven conmigo, no seas tonto” de pequeño gatito de ojos descomunales y mofletes rechonchos.- seguro que le hace más ilusión que a mí.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora? Solo son las siete menos diez de la tarde…- le escuché decir desde el hall a cuatro escaleras exactas del piso de arriba. Sonreí y nuevamente me di la vuelta para responderle. Se me acababa de ocurrir una idea. Una muy buena idea.

-Dormir.-Harry arqueó una ceja. A mí se me daba mejor.- _Desnudo_.

Vamos, pequeño, suma dos más dos y manda a Granger y a las entradas de Shacklebolt a la mierda. Tenemos _toda_ una noche por delante. Nuestra primera vez, ¿no te parece lo suficientemente romántico como para intentarlo?

Entonces Harry sonrió de lado desde abajo y esos ojos verdes me derritieron el alma. _Gracias_ , Merlín. De verdad, _gracias_. Por fin se ha dado cuenta. Esto tenemos que celebrarlo a lo grande follando en todos los rincones de la casa. Es algo épico. Más legendario que la derrota de Voldemort.

-Tranquilo, sabes que no me molesta.-casi me da un infarto.

Pongo a mí santa madre por testigo, que en ese momento me entraron unas tremendas ganas de descuartizarlo y trocear su diminuto encefalograma plano en miles de trocitos concéntricos. Afortunadamente me contuve a tiempo.

-No hagas ruido al volver.-mascullé entre dientes antes de cerrar la puerta de nuestra habitación de un sonoro portazo. Pero ni aun así se le pasó por la cabeza el hecho de que estaba mosqueándome, pues segundos después la puerta principal producía un ligero chirrido al cerrarse. Noté cómo las protecciones básicas de la mansión Black volvían a estructurarse alrededor de la casa. Decepcionado me tumbé en la cama y apagué las luces.

Pensé que dentro de muy poco me vería paseando por casa con un solo tanga y una correa de crub colgada del cuello con el nombre “Cómeme, gilipollas” grabado en la plaquita. Inmediatamente me imaginé a Harry agarrando un cuchillo y un tenedor, obediente. Me entró un escalofrió. “Fóllame, gilipollas” estaría mucho mejor. Sí.

Llevaba un par de minutos dando vueltas en la cama cuando, aburrido, salí del dormitorio. Harry tenía razón, era demasiado pronto como para que me entrara el sueño. Tal vez debería de haber ido con él a la ópera. Tal vez, pero de momento me conformaría con dar un rodeo por una casa enorme a la que todavía no me había acostumbrado y cuyos rincones aún no conocía con exactitud.

Caminando entre pasillos de laberinto acabé en la biblioteca. Apenas había libros, algo que, desde que llegué aquí, seguía desconcertándome porque la familia de mi madre siempre había dado grandes lectores. A lo mejor Harry se deshizo de la mayoría o se perdieron con el paso del tiempo. No lo sabía. Decidí agarrar un tonto libro de tácticas del quiddicht de la mesa que a _alguien_ (y no miro a nadie porque está en la ópera) se le había olvidado colocar en la estantería. A lo mejor leyendo un poco me entraría el sueño.

Abandoné la biblioteca para volver al dormitorio, pero no llegué a él. No. Había una habitación, una puerta, en realidad, en la que no había deparado antes. Era estrecha, de color negro y parecía algo roída. Estaba seguro de que jamás la había visto antes, y eso que había pasado en varias ocasiones por aquí. Con el ceño fruncido, agarré el pomo y tiré de él. Nada. La puerta no cedía.

-Mira por dónde, qué curioso…-una puerta que nunca había visto aparece de repente en un pasillo que nunca debería de haberla tenido y al intentar abrirla resiste. Probé tirando un poco más fuerte. Nada.

La varita, me dije. No entendía por qué, pensaba de camino al dormitorio con un libro que sabía que no leería esta noche, pero tenía que abrir esa puerta y ver qué demonios guardaba dentro para que estuviera cerrada. Harry nunca me había hablado de ella y yo nunca la había visto dispuesta en el pasillo en el que la había encontrado. En ningún pasillo, en realidad. Por algún motivo la relacioné con la entrada a la Sala de los Menesteres del colegio y un temor irrefrenable me detuvo. _Fuego_ , pensé, y un escalofrío recorrió cada vértebra de mi columna hasta morir en la nuca. Quizá no estaría bien abrirla, a fin de cuentas. Si estaba cerrada _tenía_ que ser por una buena razón.

-Un simple _fermaportus_ funcionará, Draco.

Casi grito. Menos mal que me contenté con brincar porque de lo contrario habría hecho demasiado el ridículo. Me di la vuelta de golpe para olvidar la puerta y poder centrarme en mi interlocutor a la par que me preguntaba por qué coño no estaba en la ópera, tal y como me prometió que estaría.

-¿Qué haces a…? _Oh_.

Harry llevaba una botella de un exquisito vino élfico en las manos. Costaba un buen saco de galeones y yo había dejado caer alguna vez que me gustaría probarlo. En la Mansión Malfoy jamás había bebido alcohol, pues ni había tenido la edad requerida, ni daba buena imagen. Y Harry me estaba ofreciendo una copa con una sonrisa muy bonita.

-¿Y la ópera?-pregunté, confundido.

Harry me sonrió aún más. Quise comérmelo a besos.

-Olvida la ópera. Quiero hacer algo que ambos podamos disfrutar. No pensaba dejarte solo y aburrido en casa.

_¿Así que por fin vas a darme sexo?_ Me vino a la mente a una velocidad que me abochorna un poco admitir. Pero estaba desesperado. Hace medio mes que estoy obsesionado con follar. El otro día vi a Harry pelando un plátano y tuve que correr al baño para hacerme una paja. Repito, estaba _pelando_ un plátano, que no comiéndoselo.

-Pero abre la puerta antes, ya que la has encontrado.

Así que Harry sabía de la existencia de esta misteriosa puerta. Y había estado esperando a que yo me topara con ella por casualidad. De pronto, mi curiosidad superó a mi miedo. Si Harry me estaba pidiendo abrirla, no podía esconder nada peligroso dentro ¿no? O nada traumatizante, supongo. Desgraciadamente, era muy posible que tampoco contuviera nada sexual.

Le miré a los ojos y él asintió para mí, despacio y con una pequeña sonrisa que no había terminado por abandonarle. Un poco más animado entonces, me volví hacia la puerta negra e invoqué un _fermaportus_ no verbal mientras balanceaba suavemente la varita. Clic. La puerta se abrió para mí. La habitación estaba a oscuras y no parecía demasiado grande. Sentí a Harry entrar tras de mí.

- _Lumos_ _máxima_.-susurró.

Tardé un par de segundos en asimilar correctamente todo aquello que se alzaba ante mí en forma de tres enormes estanterías de madera oscura. Había posters colgados en las paredes. Cantidad de posters. Y noticias de revistas que yo conocía absolutamente bien porque había salido en ellas en numerosas ocasiones.

Harry guardaba un impresionante salón del porno gay en casa. Un salón donde Draco Malfoy era siempre el protagonista.

Las estanterías estaban repletas de mis películas, revistas en las que aparecía en portada o simplemente donde hablaban de mí. Los posters y fotografías que adornaban las paredes llevaban mi nombre e ilustraban gran parte de mi anatomía, cuando no toda. Había cientos de noticias recortadas de periódicos (algunos datados de cuando entré en el mundillo) que siempre tenían algo que contar sobre mí. El suelo contenía gigantescos archivadores llenos de pergaminos, y podía jugarme la piel a que todos ellos también hablaban de mí.

Miré a Harry en busca de una explicación creíble.

-Han pasado casi tres años. -empezó, mirándome como solo me mira a mí. Con esa sonrisa boba que tanto me gusta y que sabía que también era mía.- Durante todo ese tiempo tendría que haber reunido el valor y haber quedado contigo. Pero me conformé con buscarte. Quiero que tengas claro que me arrepiento cada segundo de mi vida desde que te tengo de no haber hecho nada más que mirar y recortar tu nombre en la prensa y comprar tus películas. Sabía perfectamente dónde te metías o qué hacías prácticamente todos los días, y no me he cansado de seguirte la pista todos estos años. He reflexionado mucho sobre esta actitud mía por las noches y durante horas perdidas en la oficina. Incluso acudí a un psicomago porque pensaba que estaba obsesionándome demasiado con el tema. Él me recomendó que guardara todas estas notas en una habitación que hiciera desaparecer de vez en cuando, porque tirarlas podría suponerme una crisis nerviosa que sería preferible evitar.

-Pero…-balbuceé, sorprendido.- ¿y tú reputación?- la gente se habría quedado pasmada de ver al Héroe del mundo mágico comprando porno. Y sobre todo comprando porno de un Malfoy.- ¿tomaste poción multijugos o…?

Harry soltó una risita mientras meneaba negativamente la cabeza. Después señaló con la mirada la mitad inferior de una de las estanterías dedicadas a la prensa. Vacilando primero un poco, me acerqué despacio y agarré un _Profeta_ de hace dos años y medio. Ponían a Harry a parir en portada. Inquieto, seguí mirando y rebuscando en más periódicos. _El Quisquilloso_ defendía su desparpajo y realzaba sus cojones Gryffindor; _Corazón de Bruja_ había confeccionado hasta una sección especial para Harry y su morbo gay en todos sus números semanales; en _El Mundo de la Escoba_ comentaban su pasión por los palos pesados; incluso le nombraban en _Transformación de Hoy_ , y eso me mosqueó un poco, porque se suponía que este era un semanario serio.

Volví a mirar a Harry. Se había remangado hasta los codos las mangas de la camisa blanca que le regalé hace unos días. Le sentaba francamente bien.

-Si van a burlarse de ti mientras estemos cenando en un restaurante, o en un bar tomando unas cervezas, quiero que también se rían de mí, porque no me ilusiona que seas tú el único que tenga que pasar por esto.

Mis esquemas se rompieron de un batacazo apocalíptico. Harry había querido saber de mí, y no le había importado destruir su buen nombre por el camino. Eso creo que decía mucho de él, y supe que había llegado el momento de hacer un último esfuerzo.

-Ven aquí.-le dije, sonriendo amistosamente y haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara. Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué?

-Que vengas, -repetí, más firme esta vez.- porque quiero darte amor.

Harry sonrió también y se acercó con la botella todavía en las manos hacía mí. Cuando estaba muy cerca de mis labios, cerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia ellos. Pero yo tenía otra idea.

No voy a negarlo, sé que su espalda se cagó en mis muertos cuando le estampé contra la pared de un rápido empujón. Aunque en realidad no sabía qué había podido dolerle más: si el golpe o el sonido que hizo la costosa botella de vino al impactar con el suelo.

-Tranquilo,-le susurré en el oído mientras me estrechaba más y más contra él. Harry boqueaba, todavía recuperándose del susto.- siempre las guardan en botellas de vidrio irrompibles para evitar que su valioso contenido se derrame de un descuido. Sigue entera. En el suelo, pero entera.

Basta de charla. Ya habíamos tenido tres semanas de ella. Era el momento de pasar a otro nivel, así que sin pensármelo ni un segundo, mordí la oreja de Harry y bajé una mano para empezar a desabrocharle la bragueta de esos vaqueros muggles que tanto le marcaban el culo.

-Merlín… Draco.-le escuché jadear, todavía sin participar.- ¿Vamos a hacerlo contra la pared?

Yo había follado cientos de veces contra la pared. Estaba bien. Las paredes molaban.

-¿No quieres?-pregunté, respirando fuerte mientras conseguía colar una mano bajo los bóxers de Harry. Cuando agarré su palpitante polla, vi cómo abría la boca y ponía los ojos en blanco. Al parecer, él también lo había estado esperando.

-Me da igual pero…-tuvo que callarse un momento para gemir. Mis dedos estaban haciéndole un trabajito muy placentero a su glande. Truquillos que aprendí en el mundo del porno. Estaba dispuesto a darle a Harry una Señora Follada.- A lo mejor es más cómodo en un sofá…

-Qué chapado a la antigua estás, querido.

Aun así obedecí. Afortunadamente no tuvimos que movernos demasiado, porque la habitación del porno no solo estaba cubierta de estanterías. También había un sofá y dos sillones aterciopelados verdes y una chimenea apagada. Me quité la parte de arriba del pijama mientras Harry me imitaba. Después se acercó a mí y me sentó sobre la mitad del sofá para colocarse a horcajadas sobre mí. Empezó a besarme mordiéndome los labios mientras trataba de bajar desesperado los pantalones de seda de mi pijama.

-No llevas ropa interior…-jadeó, excitándose más. Empezando a moverse como un loco sobre mí sin dejar de besarme, frotando su polla erecta contra la mía sin haber terminado de bajarme los pantalones que se habían detenido por la zona de las ingles. Mis manos atraparon su culo y empecé a dominar el ritmo, marcándole el que debía seguir para que ambos pudiéramos disfrutarlo al máximo.

-Nunca duermo con ella, idiota.-era verdad. Apreté sus nalgas más fuerte con las manos. Harry gimió pero siguió mi ritmo, obediente. Volvió a cubrir mi boca con la suya, continuando un juego de lenguas que no quería dejar nunca.- Pero como has estado comportándote como una auténtica monja muggle todos estos días no te has dado cuenta. Levántate y quítate los pantalones, corre.-Harry cerró los ojos y tragó saliva mientras obedecía. Aproveché el momento para librarme de ellos yo también, pero cuando Harry fue a intentar sentarme de nuevo sobre el sofá, le abracé por detrás y, por fin desnudos y con la polla entre sus nalgas, le obligué a abrirse de piernas y a sentarse al final del posabrazos, donde se unía con la espaldera.

-Así vas a gozar más.-le dije, frotándome ligeramente contra él. Arrancándole un gemido.

Harry era tan dócil conmigo…Eso, o que yo sabía cómo dominarlo. Se colocó justamente como yo quería, con el pecho contra la espaldera y las piernas bien abiertas, dobladas por las rodillas. No necesitando más vaselina que el presemen de Harry y el mío fundidos en la polla, me senté tras él colocando el glande previamente sobre su abertura. Me introduje lentamente en él hasta que su espalda se pegó a mi pecho.

-Draco, _ahh_. Draco, esto es…-porno, Harry. Esto es porno. Y te va a encantar.

Empecé a buen ritmo, nada de mariconadas, y aunque sabía que al principio Harry estaba sufriendo un poco, rápidamente se acostumbró a la intromisión y empezó a gemir, a balbucear incoherencias y a pedirme más con cada brinco. Las gafas se le cayeron al suelo en algún momento y ambos oímos cómo se despedazaban en mil pedazos. Nos importó una mierda. La magia estaba para algo.

Yo mantenía separadas las nalgas de Harry con las manos todo el tiempo, para que cada penetración llegara lo más al fondo posible. Hubo un momento en el que la cabeza de Harry cayó sobre uno de mis hombros y no pude resistirme a besar sus labios y morder su cuello y clavícula hasta dejarle marca. Llevaría cuello alto al trabajo tantos días que sus colegas empezarían a sospechar y divagar mil tonterías. Pero podía relajarse, porque yo estaría a la vuelta en casa esperando para consolarlo.

-Draco…-gimió Harry mientras trataba de coger aire. Yo seguía embistiendo una y otra vez sin parar.- Voy a… muy pronto.

Me detuve al instante. Harry me insultó y yo me reí un poco. Pero no quería terminar tan pronto algo tan postergado y deseado durante tanto tiempo. Tenía en mente varias cosas más. Así que empecé a salir lentamente de él a pesar de que Harry presionara los músculos de las nalgas para impedirme hacerlo. Cerré los ojos para no perder la concentración y para no volver a arremeter contra Harry como un verdadero poseso.

-Vamos al diván de la biblioteca.-le gemí al oído una vez fuera de él. Harry volvió a insultarme. La biblioteca quedaba algo lejos.

-Pero está…

- _Ssh_. -le callé, interrumpiendo sus quejas.- Quiero seguir follándote ahí.

No le quedó otro remedio que seguirme. Tampoco tardamos tanto en llegar al lugar. El famoso diván acolchado negro estaba ahí, al borde de la chimenea. Obligué a Harry a tumbarse sobre él colocando la cabeza donde deberían de estar los pies y con las piernas abiertas, pendiendo de cada lado mientras el empeine de sus pies rozaba el suelo. Tumbado de esta manera dejaba su culo más elevado que el resto del cuerpo y resultaba más accesible para mí. Me senté sobre él y comencé a metérsela otra vez, hasta que estuvo cubierto de nuevo. A Harry le entró un espasmo y gimió para que empezara a moverme. Pero yo quería hacerle sufrir. Castigarlo por haberme tenido tres semanas sediento de sexo. Así que las primeras seis o siete estocadas fueron lentas y profundas. Mi pecho se acomodó esta vez sobre la parte baja de su espalda y empecé a besarle la piel que alcanzaba por allí sin dejar de moverme.

-Ve más rápido… _por favor_ , Draco. _Ohhh_. Más.

Quise complacer a Harry, por lo que empecé a moverme más apresuradamente dentro de él. Le vi cerrar los ojos con fuerza y arañar el cuero del diván con ambas manos. No gritaba más que _Ahh_ , _Uhh_ u _Ohh_. O una mezcla similar que hacía que hasta sus gemidos resultaran ininteligibles. Me estaba poniendo muy cachondo.

Rodee su pecho con las manos desde atrás y empecé a levantarlo del diván a la par que yo también me movía junto a él hasta que terminé sentado sobre el mismo con las piernas abiertas, dobladas por las rodillas, y Harry empalado sobre mí, con su espalda pegada a mi pecho, jadeando y exhausto. Seguí follándomelo así.

-¿Te gusta?

Harry barbotó algo que sonó muy parecido a  “no aguanto más”, y como yo también estaba al límite, me concentré en acelerar el ritmo para que solo se corriera él. Yo tenía en mente otra idea. Una idea que de solo pensarla me arrancaba una sonrisa y que seguramente dejaría perplejo a Harry.

-¿Te falta mucho?-le gemí al oído, jadeando roncamente mientras seguía penetrándole duro y cada vez más rápido una y otra vez, provocando que Harry se deslizara varios centímetros sobre mi pecho en cada ocasión. No dejé de abrazarle en ningún momento.- _Córrete_. Vamos, cielo. Ahora.

Harry se corrió gimiendo escandalosamente, pero no por darme el gusto a mí, sino porque de verdad ya no podía más. La corrida manchó el diván, sus muslos y su bajo vientre, y me encargué de exprimir su polla con ambas manos para extraer hasta la última gota. Yo seguía follándole.

-Draco…ah, ah.-gimió, brincando y gimiendo todavía porque yo aún no había terminado.-Ha sido…ah, _ahhh_. Increíble. Eres… uff, Draco. Increíble. _Ah_.

Llegó un momento en el que sabía que yo tampoco podría más, así que antes de correrme salí de Harry y, aprovechando que se había dado la vuelta para tratar de encontrar alguna explicación en mi rostro que le hiciera entender por qué lo abandonaba si todavía no había llegado al final, le tumbé de espaldas sobre el diván húmedo de semen y me levanté hasta ponerme de pies, con el diván y Harry entre mis piernas, mientras acercaba mi polla a punto de estallar y sin dejar de masturbarme hasta su cara. _Justo_ sobre ella.

El efecto fue instantáneo. Harry supo _exactamente_ lo que pensaba hacer. Los ojos se le abrieron de par en par e iba a replicar algo pero no tuvo más remedio que cerrar los ojos rápidamente y poner una mueca de protesta ahogada porque había empezado a correrme sobre su bonita cara. Mi semen cayó en sus labios, en su lengua, sobre sus párpados fuertemente cerrados, en su nariz, parte de su frente, mejillas y hasta en el pelo. Fue la imagen más erótica que había visto en mi vida.

Cuando terminé de eyacular, solo tuve fuerzas para emitir una última orden:

-Límpiamela.

Si Harry parecía indignado, no lo demostró. Sin embargo, sí rió un poco antes de agarrar mi flácida aunque caliente polla con las manos para metérsela en la boca y chupar y chupar hasta dejarla húmeda, brillante y libre de semen.

-¿Te parece lo suficientemente limpia así?

Miré a Harry desde arriba y sonreí, él también parecía contento a pesar de tener la cara llena de semen. Nos miramos durante varios segundos más hasta que empezamos a reírnos a carcajadas y yo me dejé tumbar sobre el diván, con Harry acomodándose sobre mi pecho después de un rápido y eficaz hechizo de limpieza. Invocando una manta de lana directamente desde nuestra habitación, cubrí nuestros cuerpos con ella.

Cuando las últimas risas murieron en la garganta, Harry se quedó dormido, abrazado a mi cintura con una sonrisa tonta en los labios. Yo me entretuve un tiempo más acariciándole el pelo con la mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda recorría su cuerpo y lo estrechaba un poco más contra mí. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Lo amaba, y sabía que él me amaba a mí.

 

A partir de ahora empezaba nuestra auténtica historia.

 

**FIN**

 


End file.
